Lets Play Some Love Games
by XxXArenicMintsXxX
Summary: *Decicated To Ash!* Shikamaru gets punishment from Asuma. But are others a little jealous? How many love games does Mr. Nara play? WARNING!- Highly sexual-Yaoi-Crack Couples-Occ-Minor cursing- Manwhoreness 8D-Oneshot!


Okay right now ii am pushing aside everything ii am working on here in little fanfic && going to present to a gift! Okay the main reason ii am writing this chicka a fanfic is cause meh wmv is down && ii wanted to congrats her on 1000 + subcribers!

*Drum Rolls* Ashble! Aka the one && only ShadowSharingan101! I met her way back on meh old account && ii remember she always commented meh noob vidies when she blew meh away with her Vegas talents! : OShe is so fawking funny! Plus has an addiction to Soul but than again who can't resist that pinstripe suit wearing hottie! //&& Either way! Ash needs moor luff from meh! Cuz ii's got a feeling ii don't show her enough! DD:Though ii luff Ash! Without her Youtube wouldn't be worth going on! : O&& ii truly mean that!So from meh heart 3 ii luff chu Ashble-Chan! 8D

Though ii don't know that muchies about Soul Eater ii thought if ii wrote a fanfic about Soul&Maka (You're anti Drug 3 ) ii thought ii would make them too OCC & make it an epic fails soooo ii went with a ShikaAsuIno shot! : O

&& Yesh. There will be yaoi. (x

//////////

"How Troublesome." The sighful words came from Nara Shikamaru. Once again he let his guard down on purpose to get caught in the obvious trap his sensei set. Hanging upside down with a rope around his foot was getting to be annoying.

His teammates Ino and Chouji were deeper in the forest. Asuma, their sensei was probably occupying them with childish tricks they still fell for.

Nara always let himself get caught in traps. At least since before he attucally did fall for Asuma's trap one day.

The punishment was worth getting caught more often.

When Shikamaru's ears caught the sound of bells jingling from afar, he figured his teammates over past Asuma again.

It only took a matter of seconds till the blond ponytail and the red bounciest of his friends stood in front of him. Of course though everything he saw was upside down since he was still hanging.

Ino Yamanaka's smirk of win and Chouji's chubby smile of pride made Shikamaru try to humor them. For they didn't even know about the smile Shikamaru put across his face during his punishment.

"Gosh Shikamaru! Are you letting your guard slip or what? Maybe you aren't as smart as everyone wants to think!" Giggled Ino waving the bell in front of his face.

"Hey Ino! Don't tease Shika! He tries and everyone has off days." Chouji was more kinder towards Shikamaru's fails but knew this wasn't like normal.

Ino pouted as Asuma came through the branches; pleasing Shikamaru's eyes he had to stop himself from getting excited.

"Well Shikamaru," Cutting the rope, Asuma smirked. " You are either getting really clumsy or my traps are getting too hard for even you." When the ropes threads broke, Shikamaru back flipped on his feet as he tugged at the knot still tangled around his ankle.

"I guess I am just slipping up." Shikamaru suggested with the lying tone in his voice no one could recognize, finally freeing himself of the knot and standing up to look at his Teammates.

Ino 's head tilt was her charm of cuteness and she knew. So when she did it to Shikamaru, he couldn't help but to at least show her his grin.

Asuma noticed and felt the hint of jealously cross him. "Shikamaru," He scoffed to interrupt the connection flame between Ino and Shika. "To the post. You should know by now." Shikamaru scratched the back of his head and sighed. "I know Sensei. It's troublesome."

Ino pouted and looked at Asuma. "When can Shikamaru come to the ramen shop with us? They sell new ramen now!" Asuma looked at Ino with his eyes that softened around her. Her quirkiness and ideas made even a hard stone like Asuma chuckle. "When Shikamaru can handle my tests."

Shikamaru went out into the training field and leaned against the post waiting for his sensei. It was almost like a usual thing. Yet he still couldn't get used to the punishment being _outside._

Hearing the footsteps coming towards him, Shikamaru didn't need to look up. Of course it was going to Asuma. But it wasn't.

The fragile footsteps that's sound made a _patter patter patter_ belonged to his teammate. Ino.

"Hey Shika.." She tried to sound simple and kind but her blushing face kinda didn't help any. She leaned against the post next to Shikamaru.

"Hey Ino..Where is As-"

"You know, I could help you practice if you really need it and it seems like you do cause you are failing every course and I am really good at every course." Ino hunched over to hide her face and played her fingers as she clenched them together.

Shikamaru looked over at her. "But where is Sen-" "And Chouji is eating too much again. He won't listen to me when it comes to the food and the pork and the ramen and…" Ino was running out of words.

Shikamaru stepped in front of her and put his hands over her shaking ones. " Ino.." He whispered. "What is wrong?" Ino's blush crept more across her face.

"And the ramen shop is annoying with Naruto being there. And you always know how to control Naruto and I don't even like talking to Naruto and.." She wanted to talk to Shika, even if all she did was blabber about pointless things.

Shikamaru brushed his cheek against her as he leaned over to whisper in her ear. "You still love me?"

Ino's blush crept more and her blue waterfall eyes looked up at his. "Maybe?" Her voice usually bold and out spoken shrunk in this quiet moment.

Shikamaru smirked and let the hand holding on to hers trace her up until it came to cup against her face. "I am not stupid."

With those words, Shikamaru kissed her so deeply that Ino almost died of blushing right there.

Even knowing Ino's weak point, Shika briskly slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Ino was blinking and trying to grasp what was going on in the moment but she could help but to feel his tongue against her own.

"Sh-sh-Shika…"She pulled back blushing hardcore & played with her hair to try to control it. "Shika I am not going make out with you on a training field!"

Shikamaru put his hands over Ino's head by resting them on the top of the post. "Ino, You are a troublesome girl."

Ino smirked up at him and leaned up on her tip toes to meet his lips with hers. " I know."

------

It was beyond midnight as Shikamaru was walking down the sidewalk. Still trying to fix his vest collar from the tangle him and Ino were in back at the training field. The thought of it made him chuckle slightly as he felt his neck, knowing a purple mark would be there if he checked in a mirror.

The moonlight wasn't as bright tonight so viewing much was out of the question. Than again in Konoha, Shikamaru knew where everything was & nothing was needed to be viewed.

Since it being as late as it was, Shikamaru figured everyone would be in their houses by now, Even the Hokage, Tsunade.

But Shikamaru Nara for once in his life was wrong.

An arm draped around his shoulders and cause Shikamaru to jump not expected his guard would be crossed so easily.

Bristles of a beard brushed against his ear. " You forgot about punishment today." The arm around his shoulder tugged swiftly to make Shikamaru be jerked against his Sensei.

"So if I must make it clear, you will get more punishment tonight." The breath that spoke lingered in & out of his ear.

A hand traveled down Shikamaru's chest and unzipped the vest that just had been rearranged, then began to tug at the turtleneck that fit in a snug.

Shikamaru couldn't grasp what was going on so the only sound that came out sounded muffled.

Before he knew it, the moans that Shikamaru let out _were_ muffled by the bristly lips of Asuma.

The arm that was once pulling Shikamaru against him tossed his against a building wall though Asuma's lips clung to his.

Asuma's hands taped around Shikamaru's body and traveled every inch.

The kiss deepened when Shikamaru peaked his tongue inside Asuma's mouth.

The sensei didn't expect this of a student but excepted it awhile bump poking him harden more.

A brave hand slipped into Shika's pants and caused Shikamaru to lose concentration with his tongue in Asuma's mouth.

"A..a..as..um…Asuma…" Moaned the blushing Shikamaru Nara as his Sensei unzipped his pants.

"I told you the punishment would be worst tonight." Asuma grinned but his student couldn't see it since it was in the dark.

And indeed the punishment was worst. It continued for hours.

------

It was 5 am when Shikamaru started walking home to his apartment. The sun was rising and the bags under Nara's eyes made it almost impossible to see.

Climbing the stairs, or in his case dragging his feet and acting as if he was dead, he had to be as quiet as possible.

Chouji might be getting up by now so all Shikamaru had to do was sneak into bed with a jutsu.

But as he fiddled with the keys, The door opened to swiftly and a metal plate pushed against Shikamaru.

"Welcome home buddie!" As Chouji grabbed Shikamaru and threw him against his oversized bed.

Nara landed with a bang and sat up. "What is going on-"

Though as he looked over at his friend, the metal plates he always wore were always there. Though instead of having his normal red jumpsuit under them.

Nothing was there.

Chouji grinned from ear to ear. "Lets have some fun, Shika."

////////

So here's to Ash!

Whom I fucking love! So if others don't like it, don't comment! Cause it was to please Ash!

I never written yaoi before….&& I made sure it was dirty!


End file.
